


In which Jack has always been flirty and Ianto doesn't know how he ended up with him

by smoothmovebro



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, High School AU, Implied Slash, M/M, someone gets lucky on a special day, teen!Janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a good-looking and smart student. Ianto is an awkward nerd who likes his coffee. Put them together, and you've got fluff... I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jack has always been flirty and Ianto doesn't know how he ended up with him

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's lines are on normal typeface, while Ianto's are on italics.

"What have we got next?"

_"We have... chemistry after this. Have you done the homework?"_

"Finished it in minutes. It was pie."

_"Well good because that piece of homework was basically a sample of the upcoming test."_

"There's a test?! When?"

_"Two days from now. Is there something-"_

"Oh god, why didn't I see that coming? Ugh, let's just go to class."

* * *

 

"You have the most perfect eyes."

_"Jack, you know what happens when you compliment me non-stop."_

"I know, Ianto. It's exactly why I'm doing this."

_"Oh, but I've got this one page left to study!"_

"Then continue. I'm not bothering you that much."

_"Fine, but another peep from you and you'll face the consequences."_

"Duly noted, Mr. Coffee Boy."

_"I hope that was meant in a good way."_

"I love it when you turn that shade of red... Oh yeah. Sorry, I'll shut up."

_"You know what, I think the studying can wait."_

* * *

 

"God, were you always this good?"

_"I don't know. You're the first so I can't compare with much."_

"Wait, that was... Oh, Ianto, you sly dog!"

_"What? Just because I was a virgin until now doesn't mean I'm a prude."_

"But still... Man, you always manage to surprise me!"

_"And you do the same. I thought I would just brush you off the day we met."_

"Well, you can't exactly brush me off once I like you."

_"By the way, why are we doing this? You do know we have a test today, right?"_

"Of course I know there's a test. I studied for it and then I worked on other things."

_"Like what?"_

"Getting us into a private room and having birthday sex. Happy birthday, sweetie."

_"Oh, that. Sometimes I forget I even have one. Thank you."_

"Then I'll make sure you look forward to your birthday every year."

_"You dirty bastard."_

"Hey, it's the thought that counts!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Torchwood fanfic so comments would be really appreciated! ^~^


End file.
